Crimson Prey# 2
by Kid Lethal
Summary: Rah and Vampira had their diciples attack and capture the astro rangers. Karone was able to escape and make contact with Andros and Zhane. With little that Karone knows about what happened, the 2 remaining rangers will get an unlikely ally, in hopes to sa


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. Basically that's all that is to say. _

**Note:** Rah and Vampira had their disciples attack and capture the astro rangers. Karone was able to escape and make contact with Andros and Zhane. With little that Karone knows about what happened, the there will be an unlikely ally that is put into the fold and hopefully they'll be able to save their friends before its too late. 

### Crimson Prety Two  
by: Kid Lethal

**PLANET AVOX**

General Z and Lady Nightshade teleported to the Crystal Fortress with the astro rangers barely clutching onto life. But for some reason Nightshade had the feeling that even if she brought the rangers to Rah and Vampira that she wouldn't get the recognition that she deserves, and Z would get most of the praise.

When they entered the main chamber, Rah and Vampira announced their presence.

"Ahh, General Z I see you've brought me the rangers as you were told. said Rah. He then looked over to where Nightshade was standing and said.... "The job is not finished as we can all see we are missing some people and obviously you're at fault Nightshade!!"

Lady Nightshade had always complied to Rah even with the disapproval of Vampira. She knew that Vampira wasn't going to say anything since she thinks that Nightshade was a mistake that shouldn't have happened. So she took it upon herself to let all the pent up rage she had come rolling on out.....

"How dare you say its my fault, you weren't even there Rah!!" She then walked over to where the rangers were laying and pointed out that most of the marks and puncture wounds were from herself and her hoard of vampires.

Lord Rah rose from his throne and walked to Nightshade and picked her up by the throat and threw her across the room. "You know what you sniveling bitch, I've never liked you and its time you knew the truth about your origin. Tell her Vampira!!" 

"I'm with you Rah, Nightshade was never really an asset to our cause anyway! First of all she's just a half-breed not really a fully blown vampire, since she's mostly human. And if it wasn't for me taking her as my own, she would've been killed off a long time ago by angry villagers who didn't want her in their village." Vampira made her way to Nightshade who was still clutching her neck, after she was thrown and she then basically tore her to shreds for her insolence.

"Z take the humans into the transformation laboratory, and put them into the plasma tubes so they can make the full metamorphosis. Myself and Vampira will arrive there later so we can make the finishing touches and send our newest warriors on their reign of terror."

" And as for Nightshade, do with her as you wish we have no you need for her anymore. said Vampira.

With that said both Rah and Vampira retired to their quarters. General Z and his brood of werewolves left with Nightshade to do whatever they pleased, and Nightshade would be at their mercy. But little do they know that they were falling right into her plan which is about to unfold......

"Okay Nightshade its my turn to show you just how powerful I am!!! Z said sardonically. Z then started to remove Nightshade's clothing when all of sudden, with just one punch into the groin area, all hopes of anything happening went down the drain. Nightshade then rose up from the table they had her propped up on, and proceeded to exit the room, when the others werewolves tried to stop her. At that time the door to the room that was locked, flew open and there stood Nightshades hoard. They attacked the werewolves and Z enough so that Nightshade could get away, before she teleported away she looked back but she knew if she stayed any longer she would be killed. So she then teleported away.

**ABOARD THE ASTROMEGASHIP**

While in the control room on the megaship, Andros and Zhane were trying to comfort Karone who was in tears at the thought that she wasn't able to help her friends.

"Its' okay Karone, anyone in your position would've froze in that kind of situation. said Zhane. Also you've to got to remember you don't have any powers and you could've been killed in the process."

"No its **not** okay!! cried Karone. I would've gladly died if it meant I saved my friends lives. But instead I acted like a coward, and they were taken away. Sometimes I wish I still was Astronema."

Andros then rose from his chair, "Don't say that Karone! It's not your fault, you didn't know that was going to happen so you panicked like any normal person would."

As that was said, DECA alerted everyone that an intruder was located in the engine room. Alpha uploaded the image on the viewing screen and what they saw was a badly beaten woman whose clothes were ripped and torn.

A panic stricken Alpha, looked at the viewing screen and said.. "That's Lady Nightshade, one of the disciples of Lord Rah and Mistress Vampira!! They tried to destroy Eltar a very long time ago. What could she possibly be doing here?!?"

"All right everyone head towards the engine room! Andros commanded. There has to be a reason that she's here, and we're going to get answers as to why."

**PLANET AVOX**

General Z and his henchmen regrouped back to the main chamber where Rah and Vampira were resting. They hesitated as they slowly approached their rest areas, since they knew that Nightshade had escaped them and they knew they had to face the consequences. Fear set in for Z who doesn't get scared very easily since he's the second in command under Rah. But we are talking about the master and supreme ruler of the alpha wolf species. So Z sucked it up and sauntered towards Lord Rah and Vampira. Unfortunately for Z, Rah had heard him meander in and he stepped out his rest chamber and said...

"Why are you back so soon? Did you dispose of Nightshade like you were told?"

With a large gulp Z replied, " Umm sire, she escaped from my clutches, with no fault of my own. It was her damn vampires that attacked us so she could get away." He then dropped down on his hands and knees and begged for forgiveness.

"What?!? You mean to tell me she managed to get away and you didn't try to stop her? Well no matter she's no threat and she's just a half-breed enough said. Rah went to Vampira's coffin and lifted the top of the coffin up and threw it to the side. "Vampira wake up! Its time for the rangers to make their full transformation."

**THE ASTROMEGASHIP**

Andros, Zhane, and Alpha made their way towards the engine room where Lady Nightshade was spotted. Karone stayed in the control room. When they arrived to the engine room, they noticed that Nightshade was slumped over and bleeding heavily. As they walked to her she started to pick herself up and quickly fell down. Then she struggled again to stand up and as she did her wounds healed and the bleeding came to a halt.

"All right, Nightshade why and how did you get here? questioned Andros as he pointed his fingers at her.

"Don't worry I didn't come here to fight. I came here to help you save your friends. she replied.

"And why should we believe anyone who follows under the leadership of Rah and Vampira!" shouted Alpha who ran and hid behind Andros after saying that.

"I'm not one of their supporters anymore, I've rebelled and also want revenge. Nightshade then started to walk past them as Andros grabbed her arm.

"Listen here, Nightshade even if what you're saying is true, why should we trust you?

"Because I was there when your friends were attacked and almost mauled to death and then taken to Rah and Vampira. Also because of me and General Z most likely at this time you're friends are making the metamorphosis into warriors for their army." As she pulled away from Andros she then added that without her help that the others will surely fall to the darkside with no hopes of turning back.

Andros and the others glared at Nightshade, and she glared right back at them for all of about one minute. And they all came to the conclusion that if this was a trick that something would've already happened to them. So they all headed back to the control room and Nightshade started to give more details about what they needed to do next....

  
  



End file.
